


伤疤 The Scars

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: ※灵感来源于速激6中Dom 和失忆的Letty 谈论伤疤（还有一对情侣伤疤233）的梗。向JN大的《麻烦事》致敬！~^_^





	伤疤 The Scars

Shaw 的身上有很多伤疤。   
Root 熟悉它们，一如对自己身上同样数不清的伤疤那样熟悉。   
从小到大，Root 受过不少伤。小时候被醉酒的父亲打伤的，当黑客兼雇佣杀手时受的枪伤，成为人形交互界面之后受的各式的伤，新的，旧的，隐蔽的，狰狞的。   
而Shaw 是前海军陆战队队员，是前ISA特工，是机器的执行人之一，她也受过不少伤。诚然，她上过医学院，她的大部分伤都进行了比Root 更好的处理，但仍是伤痕累累。刀伤，枪伤，从小臂到肩膀，从小腹到后背。   
普通人肯定会觉得她们身上的伤疤触目惊心，危险而令人嫌恶，恐惧。   
但Root 喜爱它们。它们告诉她，她们是怎么样的人。   
Root 睁开双眼，抬眼看到了还在熟睡的Shaw 。因为之前做过爱，两人都还是赤身裸体。她稍稍偏过头，欣赏被毛毯包裹着有限的Shaw 美妙的胴体。   
她用眼神抚过Shaw 沉睡的侧脸，然后她的视线停留在两人交缠的左手上。（最开始她们上床的时候，Shaw 绝对不允许有这么黏人的行为。）   
两人的左手内侧都有一个相似的伤疤。鉴于上臂内侧一般受伤的几率更小，那两道伤疤便显得那么独特。 

****** 

那是当年撒玛利亚人上线前，两人（准确地说，本来只是Root 一个人）去为小分队设置盲点的时候，为了混进撒玛利亚人众多大脑之一而进行的标签注射时留下的。   
Root 还记得当时Shaw 骑着自行车为她翻山越岭。她还记得Shaw 为她利落地干掉了一个准备放黑枪的喽罗。她还记得为Shaw 擦去脸上的一块污渍时她翻的白眼。还有Shaw 看见注射器时双眸闪现的兴奋。和她几次刷标签不过险些被抓住的困窘。   
哦，她当然还记得那句“If you do mine and I do yours ."她至今都忘不了Shaw 满脸生动的WTF 的表情。   
她真是太可爱了，不是吗?   
Root 用炽热的眼神打量着仍在沉睡的Shaw ，嘴角止不住露出一丝饱含爱意和愉悦的微笑。   
从撒玛利亚人那里逃出来后，她们确实实践了那句“糟糕而不合时宜的”调情。她俩一向是行动派。   
Shaw 也许是出于对Root 自己一人去送死的愤怒（或许是没有炸成撒玛利亚人的不爽，或者只是因为Root 一路来“糟糕的”调情）而大力的do hers；而Root ，想着今后她们可能会难以见面，而且还有一场长久艰难看不到尽头的战争要打的担忧就让她觉得呼吸不畅。心脏诡异地不规律地跳着，胃里像是滑进了一大块形状尖锐的冰。这让她的动作比以往更疯狂。   
所以，Root 猜，那天在狭小车后座的性///爱里她们都挺过火的。   
Shaw 掐着她脖子的力度比平常更大一些，留在她身上的各种痕迹过了很久才完全褪去。   
Root 在Shaw 身上又咬又抓又挠，红色青色紫色的痕迹绵延不绝。   
一次，Shaw 的鼻尖猛地擦过Root 刚包扎上的伤口而向上蹭去，Root 吃痛地低呼一声，但却更激烈地回应着Shaw 的触碰。   
Shaw 要了Root 很多次，Root 也尽数返还给她。她们像两只发情的野猫，不顾一切地厮打着，交缠着。   
她们在窄窄的座位上抵死缠绵，用急促的喘息和略带粗暴的性爱度过最后一个没有撒玛利亚人的夜晚。   
就像是末日之前最后的疯狂……   
第二天，Shaw 开车，Root 一边与Harold 通话一边重新包扎手上的伤口。Shaw 曾提议让她来包扎，因为昨晚是她过于粗暴的动作而让Root 的伤口裂开了。让Shaw 来会做得更好，但Root 以时间紧迫为由拒绝了，她只是叫Shaw 按照TM的路线驾驶。   
Root 一边对Harold 讲着话，一边包扎自己的伤口。她不经意间抬起头来，在后视镜看见Shaw 用她那双永远像黑曜石般黑亮的眼睛刀削般瞥了她一眼。眼里似有掩饰得很好的，亦或未被眼睛的主人察觉的极轻的担忧和未曾说出口的探询。   
“她骇进人脑就像骇进电脑一样容易。”John Reese 曾经这么评价过Root 。   
她读得懂Shaw ，却又读不懂Shaw 。   
她看不透那一瞬Shaw 的眼神，一如她摸不透晚些时候两人在纽约街头分开时Shaw 的眼神。   
是对她的伤势的关心吗?是对再次弄伤了她感到不安吗?是对她跟Harold 说的一番话感到茫然吗?是对未来的战争的担忧吗?   
可Sameen Shaw 是一位铁血战士，是情感淡薄的第二轴人格障碍患者，她没有感情。   
但她有感情。只是声音被调小了，但它还在那里。   
正如她们后来在寒冷的纽约街头分手的时候，她隔着人群望着Shaw ，Shaw 也望着她。她看不见Shaw 身上的任何伤。但她知道，她留给Shaw 的种种伤痕必像Shaw 留给她的一样，在厚厚的衣物下面尖嚣着，疼痛着。她手臂上的那道伤口还在火烧火燎般地跳动着，提示着撒玛利亚人的上线。   
Shaw 最后深深地看了Root 一眼，吸了口气，郑重地点了点头，然后转身，离去。Root 一瞬不瞬地看着Shaw 的动作，仿若要把Shaw 深深地刻印在心中。然后，她转身，离开，去迎接新的身份，新的任务，新的世界。   
或许Root 是无从知晓当年Shaw 的眼神里流露的情感到底是什么了，但是，就是在那一刻，她彻彻底底地爱上了Sameen Shaw 。   
她愿意给彼此留下仅属于对方的伤痕。在彼此心里留下独一无二的痕迹。 

****** 

AI大战后的某一个清晨，Root 懒懒地趴在她和Shaw 的大床上，看见当年留在两人手上的同款伤疤。   
她伸出手，轻轻触摸那对伤疤。Shaw 因Root 的触碰而睁开眼，动了动身子。Root 因而得以看见两人左手无名指上闪耀的戒指。   
“Morning ,sweetie ."Root 微笑着，慵懒地打了个招呼，然后开始吻住Shaw 手臂上的那道伤疤。   
Shaw 感觉到Root 的舌头轻柔地舔过她的肌肤，体内的小火苗噌地窜了窜。她没来由地笑了笑。   
“你还记得当时新泽西的冒险么？”Root 的唇瓣贴着Shaw 的伤疤说着，细细的呼吸挠得Shaw 有点痒。   
“哦当然。If You do mine and I do Yours .”Shaw 坏笑道。   
Root 闻言大笑起来。她吻她，再吻她，直到两人都陷入回忆中笑得上气不接下气。   
“那车的座位最后只剩下驾驶位勉强还能坐人了。”Root 说。   
“事实上，驾驶位也已经坏了。天亮之前我稍微修了修它。”Shaw 回忆道。   
Root 惊得抬眼看着Shaw 。Shaw 露出了得意的微笑，一双黑眸在窗帘仍旧紧闭的室内依然闪耀着星光。   
“我爱你，Sameen 。”长久的凝视后，Root 饱含爱慕之意地赞叹地道。   
于是Shaw 翻身把Root 压住：“Morning ，Root .想来点晨间运动吗?”不等Root 回答，便开始火热地亲吻Root 耳后的伤疤，双手也熟练地向下游走，掠过诸多伤疤，挑起Root 熊熊的渴望。   
Root 颤抖地享受着Shaw 贴心的服务，舌头灵巧地描摹着Shaw 身上的伤疤，   
“Absolutely ."


End file.
